Beck and Jade's Play date
by superstar1030
Summary: Missing bade scene's from Tori and Jade's Play date. How i think the episode shoud have happened.


**Came up with this after watching "Tori and Jades play date". Good episode but this is how I think it should have happened. Random scenes from the episode with Bade.**

Scene 1

Jade's Pov

This wasn't the worst idea sikawitz ever had. I kinda wish I was dumped by Beck this way instead of being humiliated in front of all our friends. I mean I wish I hadn't been dumped at all but still. I glanced at Beck, but quickly looked back before anyone noticed.

Becks Pov

That poor little kid. I swore I saw Jade look at me, but it's probably not true she HATES me. I looked at her. GOD I missed her.

Scene 2

Cat and Robbie started singing Bad news? What? Wait what if it was about Jade. I started to worry. "Now Andre'd like to thank you for the use of your car but something happened and its kinda bizarre his grandmother peed in a clear plastic cup he put it in your car then he started it up now comes the bad part" Cat and Robbie sang. "he going to the doctor and he took a sharp turn the cup tipped over and spilled all the urine" WHAT! "64+9=73" huh? "but do not be mad now that your car smells like pee because your still good looking" they finished. "well I'm not thrilled about the urine in my car but I liked your song so I'm okay with it" I told them. I walked to my car. EW it does smell like pee! Good thing I'm not with Jade anymore she would be mad that there is pee on her seat.

Scene 3

Jade's Pov

"you seem awful upset" Beck said. Shut UP! I wanted to scream. I said my line. To make yourself cry while acting you think of a time when you were sad and actually did cry. Guess what I was thinking of. Yeah the break up. "What's narcolepsy?" Beck asked. "it's when you fall asleep even when you're not tired" I explained. As I said my next line I held Beck. He held on to me. UGH. "don't touch mommy" I said. The rest of the scene went on. Then sikawitz told Vega and I to meet him at Nozu.

Scene 4

I went into Nozu Sikawitz called me I sat next to Vega. "you 2 are going on a date" he said WHAT! I wanted to smack him. "what date!" I asked him. "this date". "forget it I'm leaving" I said. "yep me too" vega said. He told us he had spys and we would fail if we left. So I had to stay GREAT!

Scene 5

Beck's Pov

I was hungry so I dicided to go to Nozu. I saw Jade and…Tori? "I admire how your never afraid to say what you think" Tori said. "that's stupid" Jade snapped. "see" Tori said. "now your turn again". "I guess some people might say that from certain angles your pretty" Jade said. WHAT! She just complimented Tori. I had been trying to get her to do that since Tori Came. "you could say I'm pretty" Jade snapped. "you ARE pretty" Tori pointed out yeah she was. They ate in silence. I sat near them but Jade didn't see me. Two guys walked over to them. "uh oh" "babe sandwich" "ooh" NO they were hitting on Jade. MY JADE! WAIT! Beck she is not yours anymore. "and this night accully gets worse" Jade said. Good she didn't like it. "we really want to hang out alone" Tori said. "we are alone just the four of us" one said. That's It! I walked behind them. "5" I said. They turned around.

Jade's Pov

BECK! "beck" I said. "who is Beck" one of the guys asked. "I'm her boyfriend" he said. Tori looked at me confused. My phone beeped.

To Jade

From Unknown number

Its Tori I thought you and Beck broke up?

To: unknown number

From: Jade

We did

I went to contacts and Texted someone else.

To: Beck

From: Jade

WHAT R U DOING

To: Jade

From: Beck

Just go along with it I'm saving you

"your not her boyfriend" one of them Chad I think said. "yes he is" I said. "He is" Tori said. "yes he is" I snapped. "yeah right" the other guy said. I kissed Beck he kissed back. It felt like old times. "OH JADE" he said once we pulled back. "I really missed you" I whispered in my ear. I smiled. "I think she is pretending" Chad said. "oh yeah ask us any question about our relationship" Beck said. Holding my hand. "how long have you been together" "two and a half years" "have you ever broken up before" "yes twice" "are you together a lot" "oh yeah they are" Tori said. I glared at her. She shrugged. "what are her favorite things" "Scissors, Coffee black with 2 sugars, acting, singing, and my hair" he answered. "is that true" "yeah". "fine then!" They left. "so are you 2 back together" Tori asked. I looked at Beck hopefully. He nodded.

Last scene

Beck's Pov

"honey wake up" jade said. "blast off". "no you were saying I'm so" let me finish that Hot beautiful amazing talented sweet great kisser I thought. Tori and Jade hugged the audience applauded. The show ended we took a bow. Then we realized the guys from Nozu were in the audience. "its them ITS THEM" Jade said. "what do we do" Jade asked. Tori whispered something in Jades ear. She nodded. They walked towards Andre and I. Jade looked into my eyes and Tori looked into Andre's They kissed us. Nice plan Tori. I kissed back.

**Ok I realize**

**if it was like that Take a hint wouldn't be in it and it was an AMAZING SONG! I tried to find a way to put it in here but couldn't so yeah. Please review. If you ask I'll do another chapter and make it into a real story.**

**-Lucy**


End file.
